


karlnapity royalty au thing idfk it's 2am and i woke up an hour ago and i don't think i have the mental capacity to function

by 3xPanicPeople



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm so tired, M/M, Multi, OOC, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sapnap is a Prince, anyways i'm projecting, badboyhalo and skeppy's tags shouldn't be their actual names???, i have no idea how to use ao3, karl's his aide, probably, quackity's his guard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29672337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3xPanicPeople/pseuds/3xPanicPeople
Summary: Sapnap has been pining for Karl for,,, god knows how long. He’s liked him since they first met. Karl’s adorable after all.When Sapnap gets to know Quackity, he realizes that he is ultimately fucked.or: Sapnap's a prince, Karl's his aide, and Quackity is his guard.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs, Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Alexis | Quackity/Sapnap, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 33
Kudos: 191





	1. Prologue.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm tired, bored, hyperfixating, and projecting. have whatever tf this is before i pass out

Sapnap was the son of a King. Well-- two kings. His fathers, Bad and Skeppy, had adopted him at a young age. He didn’t remember anything from before Bad found him, but he didn’t need to. They were family, and he didn’t particularly care anymore.

Sapnap was part demon, not too dissimilar to his purebred demon father. His skin was a light tawny, and his hair was stark black, eerily similar to his diamond golem father. His slim fingers faded to crimson at the knuckles and black to the tips, his fingertips shaped as deadly sharp claws rather than blunt fingers with fingernails. He didn’t have horns or a tail like King Bad, but he did have a natural strength that was much more powerful than an average human and a tall, broad build that developed with little physical effort due to his genes.

King Bad was 9’6”, a looming height that towered over even Endermen. His stature was broad and powerful, strong shoulders and toned arms with a thin waist and slim digitigrade legs. His skin was striking black, but his facial features were outlined in such a pure white that his eyes almost glowed. Atop his head were tall, sharp horns that curved up slightly, a subtle scarlet red fading at the tips. He had claws as well, but he filed them lightly so that they were dull and less lethal. At the v-line of his lower back sprouted a long, thin tail with a slightly pronged tip. It tended to sway with his movements and even wag when he was happy. It was endearing.

Despite King Bad’s intimidating demeanor, he was a kindhearted individual with the best interests at heart for his people. He was loving and affectionate, even with his sharp tongue that tended to filter his husband’s and son’s profuse profanity. The kingdom of Badlands was truly ruled by a capable, trustworthy monarch.

Unlike King Bad, Skeppy was only of average height. His skin was dark and his eyes were darker, albeit with a mischievous sparkle to them. His cheeks and nose were dotted with light blue freckles, and if they hit the light just right, they would shimmer brightly. Along his jawline and down his neck to his collarbone were more prominent features of jagged diamonds, sprouting subtly as his natural skin. The only other parts of his body that weren’t particularly obscured by his robes were his hands, which were pure diamond. Along his arms beneath his sleeves, his tan skin faded to shimmering, unbreakable diamonds.

Even though King Skeppy was much shorter than that of his lover, he was not to be underestimated. He was strong and commanding, and fit for that of royalty. He held his head high and his chest broad, setting an example for his adoptive son. He had the same amount of authority as his spouse.

The Badlands was a somewhat small kingdom, but it was peaceful and accepting. It followed the laws of its royalty and lived in solidarity and unity. Sapnap was proud to live there.


	2. Chapter I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is probably very dialogue heavy. also most likely very ooc, sorry

Sapnap groaned in protest as his curtains were thrown open, sunlight waking him suddenly. The bright rays hit his face, and he instinctively covered his eyes with his arm to shelter him from the glare. He grumbled incomprehensible complaints, adamant on going back to sleep. His eyes gradually adjusted to the light, and he sat up, dropping his arm to his side. His hair was frazzled and fluffy, framing his tired expression rather adorably.

Karl clapped his hands together loudly, earning a whine from Sapnap. He stepped away from the window, walking around to the other side of the bed opposite of the window.

“Morning,” Karl said simply, placing his hands on his hips.

Sapnap groaned again, flopping back onto his pillows. Karl snorted, pulling the prince’s blankets off of him and holding them out of reach. Sapnap shivered, his comfortable little nest of warmth suddenly compromised.

“Mornin’…” Sapnap grumbled, his voice low and rumbly with sleep, and he sat back up.

Karl waited until Sapnap begrudgingly dragged himself out of bed before placing the blankets back down and arranging them nicely. He tucked the edges into place and rearranged the pillows in an organized fashion before turning to the prince.

Sapnap was in no way a morning person. He’d rather sleep in until the afternoon and then stay up all night. He could barely function in mornings, grumpy and irritable until he had ample amounts of coffee. Karl had learned over the years how to deal with it: patience. He guided Sapnap to his wardrobe and they arranged his clothing for the day. Karl took the chosen clothing and set it aside with some towels. He had prepared the bath before he woke Sapnap, so all he had to do was get the man to actually get in.

Sapnap didn’t particularly like talkative mornings. If someone was insistent on talking to him, he’d only respond with curt nods and halfhearted hums. His family and staff had all had enough experiences to eventually just let it slide. He’ll have a lot of energy as soon as he’s fully awake soon enough.

Sapnap trudged his way to the bath, and Karl left the prince to wash up in favor of being productive in other ways. He picked up papers, scattered on the floor by Sapnap’s desk. He couldn’t particularly comprehend what they must be about, spare for the pages with small doodles. He smiled fondly before stacking the papers neatly and placing them on the prince’s desk gingerly.

Sapnap didn’t particularly like water. It was to be expected, considering he was born in the fires of the Nether and had that same fire in his veins. He bathed nonetheless, only really convincing himself to if the water was borderline boiling. Steam would rise profusely, fogging up the large room and the mirrors, and that was how Karl could tell the temperature was to Sapnap’s standards without giving himself second-degree burns.

Sapnap slipped in, shoulders slouched with dramatic exhaustion as he closed the door behind him, the steam that seeped through dissipating quickly. Karl heard a knock on the door to the prince’s room, and he answered to be notified that breakfast would be ready in about ten minutes. He nodded, thanking the maid, and closed the door to finish up what he was doing before Sapnap was ready.

The demon hybrid stepped out and dried himself off, the sleepiness dripping off of him with the bath water. He was still tired, but he could properly function enough to get coffee now. He dressed himself and followed his various sundry hygienic tasks. He finally brushed his hair, the unruly bedhead finally controlled, despite the inevitable struggle it would take to even untangle the thick strands. He wrapped his headband around his forehead tightly and tied it in a secure knot, letting the ribbons fall and flow with his hair. When he stepped out, padding from the tiled floor to his room’s wood floor, Karl switched places with him and cleaned up, draining the bath water and organizing whatever items Sapnap might’ve misplaced in his drowsy state.

Karl walked back out, smiling kindly. Karl was slightly taller than Sapnap, but leaner and more slim. He had fluffy, slightly wavy light brown hair and an infectious smile. He usually wore a sweater a few sizes too big for him, an almost ugly combination of colors that he somehow managed to pull off. It had a large swirl in the middle of his torso on both the front and back, making it very recognizable as his. Spare the weird colors. His hands tended to be covered by the sleeves, forming cute little paws that Sapnap couldn’t help but adore. He had long eyelashes and a few light freckles that dotted his nose and cheeks, only really visible up close. His eyes were a light brown that shimmered in the light.

Sapnap sighed dramatically at the implications that he must soon leave his room. Karl snorted, it’s like this every morning. Sapnap would wake up whiny and tired, complaining all the while. Once he was fully awake, he was practically bouncing off the walls with chaotic energy and talkative ramblings.

“Breakfast will be ready soon,” Karl said, “I’m guessing you’ll be wanting to go to the knights’ quarters afterward.”

Sapnap shrugged, whatever he would do would depend on how he felt after he finally had some food in his system. Karl hummed in affirmation and walked to the door, stepping out with the full expectation that Sapnap would follow closely. He assumed correctly, hearing a few yawns behind him in Sapnap’s “desperate” attempts to stay conscious. They walked routinely down the halls, entering the large dining room.

The table was relatively small, an oval with enough seats to host Sapnap, his parents, Karl, and maybe a few guests given the occasion. They did have a banquet hall, vast and ornate, but only used it for actual events. Sapnap preferred it this way anyways, and he thought Karl probably did too.

“Mornin’,” Sapnap grumbled softly to his fathers, already seated in their respective seats at the table.

“Good morning, did you sleep well?” King Bad smiled, pretty expectant of the same answer he got every time he’d ask the question each morning.

“Mhm.” Sapnap hummed, leaning against his palm with his elbow on the table. Bad would probably ask him to have some manners, but he knew Sapnap would probably just lay his head on the tablecloth instead.

“What about you, Karl?” Bad turned to Sapnap’s personal aide.

“I slept well, thank you for asking,” Karl smiled back, his morning energy quite the stark contrast to Sapnap’s.

Skeppy was almost as tired as Sapnap, but they were all sure Sapnap couldn’t be beat in his… lack of enthusiasm. Skeppy’s eyes were heavy too, but he was awake enough to sit up properly. Bad’s and Skeppy’s hands were intertwined on the table next to each other, Bad casually waking Skeppy up with soft rubs of his thumb on his husband’s hand, and Skeppy with his general desire for consistent physical contact.

Breakfast was served not long after their interaction, and they all got to eating. Gradually, Sapnap woke up, and Karl watched in amusement at the telltale signs, such as the prince’s more energetic eating and beginning to actually sit up straight. He had two mugs of coffee, his eyes finally open and starry like usual. It was really endearing to all of them.

They shared short conversations, casual discussions of basic things, just for the sake of talking to each other. Bad finished his last few bites, chewing the meat patiently and swallowing before politely turning to his son.

“Sap, I’d like to talk to you in my room after breakfast,” He said, not too observant of the flash of confusion in Sapnap’s expression.

“Am I in trouble?” Was Sapnap’s go-to assumption.

“No,” Bad said briefly, shaking his head lightly, a soft smile on his face.

Sapnap nodded, sipping the last of his coffee before turning to Karl, earning only a shrug in response to the questioning look. When they finished, Skeppy and Bad stood almost in unison, Karl and Sapnap following shortly after. Skeppy waved a brief goodbye before tending to his duties, striding away to begin his day. Sapnap nodded to him in response, Karl and Bad waving back.

Sapnap and Karl followed Bad wordlessly, simply looking up at the towering demon’s form as they all walked to his and Skeppy’s quarters. Bad opened the door for them and they walked inside. The kings had to alter the doorway to be much taller so that Bad didn’t have to duck, more often than not snagging his horns on the wood and splintering it a bit. It was much taller than everyone else though, and seemed a bit weird in proportion to the other doors in Sapnap’s and Karl’s quarters.

Bad sat down in his chair, and Sapnap plopped himself in Skeppy’s, Karl standing politely by Bad’s desk. Bad took a breath and opened his mouth, considering his words. He closed it again for a moment before making a second attempt.

“You’re going to be assigned a personal guard,” He began bluntly, wincing in slight regret as he saw pure confusion wash over Sapnap’s face, “Starting this afternoon, you’ll have a bodyguard.”

Sapnap didn’t waste any time to begin protesting, Karl sighing in anticipation and Bad closing his eyes briefly, ready for the onslaught of arguments.

“But why? You know I can take care of myself very well!” Sapnap didn’t yell, thankfully, but the distress was evident in his voice.

Bad nodded, pursing his lips.

“I-- we do know that. We trust you 100%, Pandas, but it’s our concern that it might not be enough.” He looked over, his brows furrowed, barely visible on his dark skin but certainly evident in the way his white eyes narrowed, “The kingdom of L’Manburg is having a bit of a scuffle with Pogtopia, so we’re simply heightening our security in case there’ll be some sort of fallout that affects us.”

Sapnap blinked, dumbfounded. Karl leaned back against the desk, crossing his arms comfortably, almost as confused as the prince.

“I’m going to be followed around by a knight all day because two kingdoms are roughhousing with each other?” His voice dripped with annoyance and defiance, which Bad and Karl were most certainly expecting.

Bad nodded, a bit too apprehensive of responding with words at the moment. Karl could relate, Sapnap’s sharp tongue was a bit hard to deal with, so it was best to just stay quiet and give him brief responses to get the message across in a way he would comprehend.

“Is it a knight we know?” Karl asked before Sapnap got conversational enough to start cursing, getting Bad’s attention.

Bad shook his head, “No, he’ll be new. He’s been recruited recently from the trainees under Captain Puffy’s camp, and he’s quite capable.”

If Bad wasn’t so intuitive, he wouldn’t have heard Sapnap’s defiant grumble of “I’m capable too” underneath his breath. He ignored it, but patted Sapnap’s thigh. Sapnap huffed.

“This afternoon, right?” He caved, but they knew he would still be spiteful later.

Bad nodded patiently. He straightened up a bit, placing the hand that was on Sapnap’s thigh back in his lap, assuming better posture. He winced at another thing he forgot to mention.

“One small detail, he has sworn an oath to not speak for the first 24 hours,” He stated simply, gaining another dumbfounded look.

“Wha-- why?” Sapnap questioned, Karl cocking his head to the side slightly as if to ask the same.

Bad reassessed his words. He thought for a moment, finding the right phrasing. It took a moment, but he sighed, apparently giving up.

“Some code, I guess. Puffy never really explained it to me. You’ll have to ask the knights, her, or even your guard after he’s able to speak,” Bad shook his head, disappointed he couldn’t say more.

Sapnap groaned, leaning back into the chair. Karl snorted, earning a glance from the prince, before clearing his throat and looking away. Bad smiled knowingly at Karl, standing from his seat and holding out his hand for his son to take. Sapnap took it and allowed his father to hoist him up gently, bringing him to his feet. Karl pushed himself off of the desk and took his place a little ways behind Sapnap.

They left the room, Bad beckoning them a goodbye before going on his way to locate Skeppy. Sapnap and Karl walked alone, wandering aimlessly down the hallways for a few minutes before Karl spoke up.

“Do you wanna go see Dream and Gogy?” He suggested.

Sapnap took a moment to pull himself back from his thoughts before nodding. They proceeded down the corridors, footsteps muffled softly by the red rug beneath them. Muscle memory guided them to traverse through the palace, thinking to themselves in a comfortable, mutual silence. Karl’s eyes drifted to Sapnap.

Sapnap was of average height, but he was broad and imposing. His shoulders were strong, his arms were toned, his waist was slim. He was no doubt attractive, not many could deny that. Karl certainly couldn’t. His jaw was sharp, but the way it clenched when Sapnap bit back from yelling was endearing. His lips were thin, but the way they formed with his grin was adorable. His eyes were a dark color, but they sparkled with a fiery passion that was truly mesmerizing. His hair was unruly, but it framed his face beautifully, partially pulled back with his trademark bandanna.

Karl’s thoughts were interrupted when Sapnap stopped, and he turned to his left to see the tall, wide double doors to the knights’ quarters. Karl didn’t need any words from Sapnap to step forward quickly and knock firmly, announcing their presence. A familiar face-- sort of face… peaked out as the door opened. Dream smiled happily, but it was obscured by a permanent, less genuine smile made of wood and slightly chipped paint.

“Sap! Karl! You’re later than usual.” He moved out of the way, letting them in.

They walked inside, letting Dream close the door behind them. Sapnap sighed theatrically, drooping his shoulders and earning an amused chuckle from Karl.

“Sorry Dreamy, Dad wanted to talk with me,” Sapnap grumbled.

Dream cocked his head to the side. It was a way to show his confusion, considering they couldn’t see his raised eyebrow on his concealed face, but it was kind of eerie with that unsettling smile that somehow managed to be intimidating.

“What’d you do this time?” He said, an amused tone very poorly hidden in his voice.

“I wasn’t in trouble!” Sapnap clarified before contorting his face in thought and adding on, “Technically.”

“Technically?” Dream parroted, crossing his arms.

Sapnap gestured his hands dramatically, clearly trying to come up with the proper words of what he wanted to say. He opened his mouth and closed it again, the cogs and gears turning in his head almost visual. He then stood still, his arms still out. Karl sighed fondly.

“He’s been assigned a personal guard,” The aide said in a matter-of-fact tone, earning a nod from Sapnap, “He’s mad that he’s going to have a knight follow him around all day.”

Dream wheezed, earning a glare from Sapnap that was laced with very clearly faux frustration. Karl shrugged, not sure on how to explain more, much to Sapnap’s dismay. Dream gestured with his hand in Karl’s general direction, a smirk very clear in his tone.

“Doesn’t Karl follow you around all day?” He mused, earning a frustrated groan from Sapnap and a short nod from Karl.

“But I like Karl! According to Dad, this guy’s on some sort of code that he can’t talk for a whole day or something. How am I supposed to like this guy? It’s completely different.” Sapnap whined.

Karl flushed slightly, receiving what he thought was a look from Dream. He couldn’t tell though, no one could. That damn mask hid everything. No one but Sapnap and George have seen his face, either.

Dream was tall and lanky, easily three fourths of a foot taller than Sapnap. He was never seen without his mask, covering his eyes and nose. His mouth wasn’t covered by the mask, instead it was hidden behind a muted dark green scarf. His hair was short, shaved at the sides and somewhat unruly at the top, a dirty blonde. His hands were usually in fingerless gloves, but what you could see of his fingers, he was riddled with scars. Karl suspected his face may be the same. He wore a green hoodie, almost seen in it as frequently as his mask. It was pretty form-fitting, so his armor didn’t require him to take it off.

“Do you know anything about this new guy?” Karl asked, seeing Sapnap perk up from the corner of his eye, probably hopeful to know something, anything, about this predicament.

Dream shook his head, and Sapnap deflated again.

“No, sorry. I’m just as clueless as you guys,” Dream shrugged, “But you could ask Captain Puffy. She’s the one who trained every one of us after all.”

Karl nodded. King Bad did mention something about that, about Captain Puffy’s training academy, and how capable this new knight had been under her watch.   
Sapnap huffed a sigh before giving up, walking further into the knights’ quarters. Dream and Karl followed close behind, moving through the long hallway into the main room. Armor stands, weapon displays, and chests of all assortments for battle lined the walls. There were long picnic tables, a polished dark brown wood. After a while of working for the palace, the guards began to have their own little self-assigned seats. George was seated where he usually was, his hand wrapped around one of the metal mugs that the knights used. It was coffee, as expected, but he was still fast asleep, his head leaning on his arm on the table as his back slouched. How he could sleep in such an uncomfortable position, Karl and Sapnap would never know. His face was obscured by his elbow, his goggles pushed up to his forehead from the placement of his arm, messing up his short brown hair a bit.

George was the shortest of the four. He was quite scary though, his face almost in a permanent scowl, glaring very prominent, deadly sharp daggers even through his large glasses that obscured his eyes. He wasn’t as dedicated to hiding himself as Dream was, and commonly had his goggles placed just above his forehead. His eyes were an ashy brown, usually the opposite of Sapnap’s hopeful ones, contrasting with sleep-ridden judgement. He was on the leaner side like Dream, but was slightly more toned, basically in between on the scale of him, Dream, and Sapnap.

Sapnap took his chance as the front of the pack to skid over and whack him on the back particularly harshly. Karl cringed sympathetically and Dream wheezed as a yelp escaped the sleeping man. George sat up, eyelids heavy with sleep but glare sharp, almost snarling at Sapnap as he slapped the prince’s hand away. Sapnap cackled, clutching his stomach in laughter, earning a sneer from George. Karl could almost sense Dream rolling his eyes, watching the two in their own comfortable silence.

Karl was convinced Dream at least had a crush on George. The way he laughed around George was different. The way he softened at his touch and the air around him felt like he was where he wanted to be for the rest of his life, it was all different. Karl and Sapnap mutually agreed that he was probably enamoured, and they subtly believed George was the same.

George was much harder to read though. He was tight lipped and hard to crack. He had two personality traits, colorblind and snarky. The only way they suspected him of liking Dream was through the very few times he stared a bit longer than usual, a fond look in his eyes. Sapnap was adamant on figuring him out and playing matchmaker, while Karl just stood by the side and watched it unfold, amused by the whole situation.

He himself was a bit distracted though. He was pretty sure Dream was 100% aware of his crush on Sapnap. Karl knew, but denied in the back of his mind, that he was quite obvious. He often caught himself staring or letting his mind wander to places he wouldn’t really like to admit. His face flushed easily, and he wasn’t very good at lying. He could ramble for quite a while about all the things he liked about the prince, and he’s slipped up on doing so to Dream or George a few times. Yeah, they definitely were at least skeptical.

George and Sapnap bickered a bit, George’s arguing a little less playful, as Karl and Dream sat on the table’s benches. Sapnap huffed his last laughs before sitting down too, slipping his legs over the bench to sit next to George. Karl sat next to Sapnap as he tended to, staying close. Dream sat across from George on the opposite side of the table. Karl leaned over the table a bit to see all of them collectively.

“Sapnap’s got himself into…” Dream trailed off, most likely thinking of the most bothersome way to phrase it, “Another unfortunate circumstance.”  
George snorted, turning to face Sapnap with an unsurprised look, a small quirk at the corners of his lips. He was probably thinking of many ways Sapnap got himself into trouble.

“What’d he do now?” George asked, looking to Karl, then to Dream.

“That’s exactly what I said,” Dream laughed, “But no, actually, it wasn’t him.”

George blinked in confusion, straightening up again. He looked over to Sapnap, who by now had pressed his face into the table, slouching over with his messy hair framed around him. His words and grumbles were muffled, but he didn’t make any effort to move. Karl rolled his eyes almost simultaneously with George.  
“He sure looks like he did something,” George remarked.

Sapnap’s body moved slightly, and muffled words could be heard. Whatever he said was completely unintelligible, but he didn’t make any signs of actually trying to partake in the conversation. Karl could probably guess what he was saying, considering he was basically Sapnap’s translator at this point, understanding pretty much anything the prince spouted that no one else could comprehend.

“What’s that? I can’t understand you through all of your moping,” George teased, a faint smirk gracing his lips.

Sapnap sat up slightly, but only enough that his face was off of the wood surface, the tips of his hair still touching the table. He had a defiant frown on his face. From Karl’s angle, he couldn’t see it, but he could imagine it pretty well.

“Dad gave me a keeper or something dude,” Sapnap huffed, “I’m going to be stuck with a big hunk of metal all day for Gods knows how long.”

He then thunked his head back down, drawing a wince out of Karl and Dream, sort of empathetic to the clear pain that must’ve hit the prince’s forehead. He didn’t seem to mind, though. George took a sip from his now cold coffee, not too worried about its temperature anymore. He hummed in thought, looking away from Sapnap’s pathetic theatrics, rather settling on Karl.

“Translate?” He requested, clearly not too interested in Sapnap’s part.

“King Bad and King Skeppy assigned him a guard to follow him around. Apparently the kingdoms of L’Manburg and Pogtopia are having a little argument, so they’re upping security.” Karl explained easily, receiving a now understanding nod from George.

“I heard about the heightened security, but I don’t exactly get the need for Sapnap to have a babysitter,” Dream mused before adding on, “A second babysitter.”

Karl laughed quietly, only barely hearing a very agitated whine from underneath Sapnap’s wallow of disappointment. He leaned on his right elbow, placing his cheek in his hand as he looked over to the two knights, ignoring Sapnap to let him get over himself in due time.

“I know Sapnap’s really dumb,” George said, hurrying to clarify before getting protests from the prince, “But he can take care of himself.”

Sapnap sat up, sliding his arms onto the surface of the table and leaning his cheek on them instead, looking over to George. This position was probably much more comfortable.

“Dad says he knows that, but he said it was ‘just in case’,” Sapnap lifted his head to move his arms, making dramatic quotation marks as he very badly imitated his father.

“When are you going to meet this guard of yours?” George asked, getting an agreeing nod from Dream.

“This afternoon,” Karl said, “Not too long.”

Dream nodded, and George just took another sip of his coffee. Noon would be in a couple of hours, so Sapnap really had so psych himself up pretty soon.

The knights’ quarters gradually began to bustle more, armor clad warriors following their daily commute, some later than others. Dream and George so graciously changed the subject of their conversation, but Karl knew that Sapnap was probably still thinking about it. It was a matter of pride. Sapnap had a lot of that, after all. He was cocky and arrogant, and held himself high. Pride was important to him, and Karl knew it was pretty well wounded. Sapnap was most definitely capable. He was extremely strong and very skilled in self defense. He didn’t need a new supervisor, he was content with Karl. Plus, he spent all his time with the knights! It wasn’t fair. His dads weren’t been very fair.

The friends talked about different things, conversations veering to different topics once they neared Sapnap’s little issue. He was grateful for them, he wouldn’t necessarily say that unless poked and prodded to, but they all knew it anyways. He was the affectionate type, draping himself across someone if he knew them well enough. His current victim was Karl because Dream was on the opposite side of the table and George almost kicked him in the face. Karl subconsciously threaded his fingers through Sapnap’s soft hair, fiddling with it absentmindedly. Sapnap didn’t particularly notice either, simply leaned back against Karl and using him as his own personal heater. It wasn’t 100% comfortable, but they didn’t feel like adjusting.

Noon hit faster than they anticipated. Sapnap was going to meet this new guard soon, and he started seeming even more depressed. He was being a brat, even he knew, but he didn’t feel like bottling it up today. Sapnap was being unreasonable, but in the back of his mind he understood why his fathers issued this order. They wanted him to be safe, and he thanked them for that. He just didn’t really know why he couldn’t be safe on his own. Or with Karl.

Sapnap sat up when Karl shook his shoulder slightly, looking up to see another knight requesting his attention. The knight, known as Sam, waved kindly. His black and white eyes crinkled as if he was smiling, but no one could really tell with the face mask hiding the lower half of his face. He was easy to read, anyways.

“Your dads need you,” He said casually, “Karl too. Preferably.”

Sapnap nodded and stood up, patting George on the back. His hand was swatted away almost instantly, and he laughed, earning a small chuckle from George. Karl got up and followed closely behind Sapnap, waving a nice goodbye. The knights waved back before they disappeared from sight.

Sam led Sapnap and Karl down the hall, arriving at the main entrance to the knights’ quarters. He pushed open the doors, closing it behind them as they stepped out before assuming the lead again. He brought them down the corridors once more before veering off in a different direction. They walked to the very end of the hallway, and Sam opened the large glass doors to the garden. He beckoned the prince and his aide out, and they obliged wordlessly.

Sapnap stepped into the plush grass, taking in a breath of the fresh air before following Sam who had assumed the front of the line once more. They didn’t walk far, and found King Bad on his favorite bench, next to an unfamiliar silhouette.

Bad heard them and turned, a smile gracing his features before he stood. He walked over to the trio, the unknown man following behind him. Sapnap didn’t pay them much mind before looking to his father, letting him take the lead in the conversation. Bad sighed softly before beginning to speak.

“This is Quackity. He’ll be your new guard,” Bad said, gesturing to the man slightly behind him as he moved to the side, “Please treat him kindly.”

Sapnap nodded, too apprehensive on what he’d truly say. The afternoon sun was bright and looming, but it framed the garden beautifully. It shimmered off of the knight’s armor. Sapnap finally spared him a look, intending it to only be a glance before his attention was quickly grasped.

The guard-- Quackity, was quite small in stature. Despite that, the gleaming armor and large, imposing wings, made up for that. His face was obscured by his helmet. It was a different helmet than the typical ones that Sapnap had seen all of the knights wear before. It was long and covered his features, casting a shadow over every feature. He wasn’t too noticeable next to the other knights, spare the helmet, except for his large wings. They were a pretty honey yellow, folded comfortably against him. The feathers looked well groomed and very soft, and Sapnap wondered what they felt like. He also wondered if they were strong enough to carry the man, considering his metal armor that must weigh him down considerably.

Quackity bowed, and Sapnap tensed, not knowing what to say from there. Bad flicked his hand up silently, and Quackity stood fully again.

“Quackity will follow you through your days. He will be alongside Karl, and guard you throughout your commutes. Everything will be the exact same, except he will be alongside you.” Bad explained.

Quackity nodded simply, and Sapnap nodded in return. The winged man wasn’t supposed to talk for a full twenty-four hours after his assignment to the prince, and Sapnap wasn’t thrilled. Karl placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder, an uneven smile on his face. Sapnap smiled in return before looking back over to the knight.

“It’s nice to meet you, Quackity.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter I Word Count: 5,102 words

**Author's Note:**

> i've had this swirling in my head for like three days, so here you go. if i can't find enough karlnapity fluff i'll do it myself


End file.
